


Sexy Distraction

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Simon has recently broken up with his girlfriend Clary and soon meets a sexy stranger who helps distract him from his pity. All are human.





	Sexy Distraction

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Idea that's been in my head for a while. Unbeated

 

***

Simon, please call or text me back, I'm sorry for what you saw, I swear it didn't mean anything. I love you, I swear.

 

Simon stared at the text his girlfriend... NO! His ex-girlfriend had sent.

 

He was only twenty one years old and his life felt like it was in shambles.

 

He was studying accounting mainly because his mother wanted him to be one, and he just wasn't good at saying no to her.

 

He hated it but he just wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life.

 

And on top of that he was in a relationship with his lifelong best friend, at first a dream come true, but it soon became obvious he would always be second best.

 

Two days ago he'd found her in an embrace with her ex-boyfriend Jace, she kept claiming it was a moment of weakness.

 

The reason she'd broken up with blondie to begin with was someone had claimed to be pregnant with his baby, and Jace admitted he'd been drinking and had no memory of anything.

 

It had recently come out that the woman had been lying and Jace had passed out way before anything had happened, she had gotten into his bed and made it look like they'd slept together.

 

Everyone had warned Simon not to get involved with Clary, that she was only using him as a distraction.

 

But he refused to listen and let himself get his hopes up and he could just picture everyone saying I told you so inside their heads.

 

Simon decided to go to Pandemonium, his favorite dance club.

 

Magnus Bane was in his class and the son of the current owner, Magnus was taking classes so he could one day take over his father's business empire.

 

Simon sent a text to Magnus.

 

I hate the redhead

 

I want to get liquored up and forget

I'm on my way.

 

Simon's phone dinged and he looked at the reply.

 

You're quite the poet Sheldon ;) :D

 

Magnus always called someone by the wrong name when he really liked them.

 

Twenty minutes later Simon walked into the club where a loud techno song was playing and the lights were flashing different colors.

 

Magnus waved him over to a table and handed him a drink.

 

"Tequila."

 

Simon drank it, "You're the best Bane."

 

"Yes, I know Shelley."

 

"How's your love life, still chasing Camille?"

 

"No, she's intent on being a model, to intent on keeping her perfect figure and looking at herself in the mirror."

 

"You like the mirror also Magnus."

 

"Yes, but I also know how to live actual life also and I got my eye on someone."

 

"Anyone I know?" Simon asked.

 

"His name is Alec Lightwood."

 

"Never heard of him, but I did have a one night stand with an Isabelle Lightwood before I decided to get with Clary."

 

"They're siblings," Magnus told him.

 

"What's Alec like?" Simon asked.

 

"He's serious and so repressed, he needs a good time in so many ways," Magnus winked.

 

They shared a few more drinks before Magnus needed to leave and Simon decided to go to the dance floor.

 

Normally the nerd part of him would be to self-conscious but the alcohol was running through his system, and slowly pushing away all inhibitions.

 

He stated to move and soon a very handsome man joined him.

 

Dark haired that was slicked back, full lips that held an amused smirk; it was obvious he was a Latino.

 

But race had never mattered to Simon.

 

"Well hello gorgeous one, I don't believe I've ever seen you here before."

 

"I come from time to time, just trying to forget everything."

 

Simon embraced the man by his shoulders, "Here to dance and have fun, so start dancing."

 

The other man grinned, "Confident and demanding, I like that."

 

A small part of Simon, the still coherent part couldn't believe how he was acting.

 

But the part that was reveling in the alcohol he had consumed told the other part to shut the hell up.

 

"I'm Raphael," The other man said.

 

"Simon," He replied and they continued to dance, their movements growing sexier.

 

Simon gasped out as their pelvises touched.

 

"What do you say we get out of here?" Raphael said his voice husky.

 

"Hell yes," Simon breathed, their mouths met and their tongues dueled.

 

They made it to Raphael's red convertible and they sped to his apartment.

 

Raphael shoved Simon against the door as soon as they were inside and they kissed and bit each other.

 

Clothing was discarded as they went toward the bedroom.

 

Raphael pushed Simon onto the bed and soon they joined together in a way Simon had never felt before.

 

Their bodies moved together hard and frantic and soon Simon's vision exploded, his climax more intense than anything he'd ever known before.

 

***

Simon awoke the next morning more sore than he'd ever known, he'd had a male lover before, but it hadn't been this intense.

 

He looked at Raphael who was still asleep, looking like a sexy, gorgeous angel.

 

He looked at his phone, Clary had been texting nonstop.

 

He wrote Raphael a note.

 

Thanks for the amazing night.

 

I have so much bullshit going on with the woman I broke up with and I don't want to drag you into it.

 

But I'll always remember our time fondly.

 

Simon.

 

Simon felt satisfied, he would've felt bad leaving any other way, although in one night stands explanations probably were a foreign thing.

 

Simon left the building and got into a cab, as they were headed toward Simon's dorm, Simon gasped at a billboard.

 

Raphael was on a poster, shirtless, in an ad for Calvin Klein.

 

Then he remembered a news report he'd seen.

 

Holy cow! He'd slept with Raphael Santiago, one of the biggest up and coming models in the country.

 

Simon was glad he was able to keep his mini freak out to himself until he was in his room.

 

The alcohol from last night was also making his head pound so he decided to try to get some sleep.

 

He crawled into bed but his dreams were haunted by Raphael.

 

***

Six months later

 

Simon was excited to begin his photography internship with Ragnor Fell.

 

He was one of the most favorite photographers on planet earth, especially in the fashion world.

 

Everyone wanted to work with him.

 

Magnus was a good friend of Ragnor's and had persuaded him to give Simon a chance. Fortunately he'd been impressed with Simon's skills behind a camera.

 

The last six months had been life changing, he'd cut off contact with Clary once and for all.

 

It had been for good; Simon knew he couldn't truly move on with her in his life, all the awkwardness, the memories, residual hard feelings.

 

Eventually Clary had seen his point and had gotten back with Jace.

 

Simon did miss her from time to time but he was happier.

 

He had soon quit accounting and signed up for photography and music.

 

Once his mother saw how happy he was she couldn't remain angry.

 

"Simon!" Ragnor's blue eyes lit up in happiness. "We have a modeling shoot today."

 

"Can't wait," Simon replied.

 

They set up and soon their subject arrived.

 

"Raphael! Good to see you again my old friend," Ragnor and Raphael embraced.

 

"Who are you calling old?" Raphael's voice held affection.

 

"Come and meet my assistant, Simon Lewis."

 

Raphael's eyes held recognition but he held out his hand, "Good to meet you Simon."

 

"You as well, Mr. Santiago."

 

"My friends call me Raphael, we should have dinner afterwards, get to know each other better."

 

Simon felt desire tingle in him.

 

"Can't wait," He replied.

 

He was definitely ready for anything that came next.

 

AN: Glad my muse is letting me write stuff again, I know Raphael is asexual in the show; I tried to write it the fic with it in mind, but the muse ended up writing everything out this way.


End file.
